thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
TBWTPT's Stylists
District 0 District 1 District 2 District 3 District 4 Desira Romana Age: 22 Male Chariot: The boy have no shirts on, and there skin has been made a light bronze colour. They are wearing loose pale brown 3 quarter lengths, with no shoes. No makeup either and there hair has been dusted with sand. They are also wearing the same shell necklace, but instead of the occasianal purple or red shell, they have light blue and sea green shells. His eyes have been altered so they are the same colour as the sea, and he has a belt made of a piece of rope like on a boat. Female Chariot: The girls are wearing plain brown dresses, light brown like sand. There hair is lose, down there back. Nothing in it all natural. They are bearfoot, and have no makeup at all. The only jewllery is a single seashell necklace, with mainly pale brown seashells, but the occasianal purple and red. They have a shoal which is a darker brown, it wraps around there shoulders and has wave pictures sewn into it, with the lighter brown string. District 5 Meloine Fashfofitz Age: 54 Male Chariot: Female Charit: She is wearing a ballgown dress made of 100% solar panel, as she goes further into the race some lights are brighter and brighter. They then smash creating an explosion and when the smoke clears she is wearing a long glowing dress covered in diamonds. It looks like she is a glowing ball of power. Her hair is wrapped in a string covered in diamonds. District 6 Sasha Fellon Age: 19 Male Chariot: He will be wearing a tight vest, with no arms. And only covering his torso, with skin tight trousers aswell. It is a pale gold colour, that glows in the dark as he moves. Producing patterns like wheat fields, blowing in the wind. He is bare footed, with his hair being coated in a golden dust, causing it to grow like the vest, where as the rest of his skin is coated in a pale brown, creating the contrast. Female Chariot: She is wearing a long flowing silver metallic lookig dress, it has a detailed pattern so that when she spins you can see a birdseye view of a block of road, it also looks like little cars are driving on and of the roads. Half way through she withdraws a brush and starts to splatter her self with paint. Instead of staining the dress the paint combines with the silver to create different colours. She does this for a while till the map of cars and roads is now in detailed colour, And right at the end the colours come together to form the words 'We Love The Capitol', and after that appears all of the colour leaps out of the dress causing little bursts of colour and light, when all the colour dies down she is wearing a long flowing metallic gold dress, with a small crown repetitive pattern. District 7 Chiron Winters Age: 49 Male Chariot: They are dressed in pale green robes, with hoods covering there faces. Under them there is no make-up or anything. Just darkness. The robes are stitched in a light green patern of flowers and trees in a dark brown. Very calm and understated. They have no gimmicks and a light dust of dark green falls on them as they go around the place. They are carrying tall staffs wound round with elegant red flowers. With a glowing red plant at the top. Female Chariot: The girls will wear something similar, they will have floorlength ballgowns coated in leaves. With a delicately stitched pattern. Its a darker green, but it gets paler as the chariot goes on. They are holding long green fans, with small emeralds in them. That catch the light and send shimmers into the crowd. They will also be throwing small greed ords, that burst in flowers. And entangle there feet. District 8 Welltor Minato Age: 29 Male Chariot: He will be wearing a plain blue top, with casual denim jeans that hand off his figure. They wont do anything special, and will just rest there as he progresses. Near the end though they will begin to change colour, simple but effective. It will create a sort of ocean of colours, changing back and forward. Turning to vibrant reds and soft oranges. His jeans though will stay the same. He wont have any make-up, or any shoes. He will just be like a normal kid. Female Chariot: District 9 Winoa Reprona Age: 35 Male Chariot: He will be wearing a tight vest, with no arms. And only covering his torso, with skin tight trousers aswell. It is a pale gold colour, that glows in the dark as he moves. Producing patterns like wheat fields, blowing in the wind. He is bare footed, with his hair being coated in a golden dust, causing it to grow like the vest, where as the rest of his skin is coated in a pale brown, creating the contrast. Female Chariot: District 10 District 11 Kenzen Retor Age: 32 Male Chariot: He is dressed in a pale green shirt, that hangs from his body. His arms have been wrapped in thin dark green vines. The also wrap around his legs, which are on display as he is wearing short green shorts. That have finely stitched wheat patterns in a dark brown thread. He has light gold make-up, and his hair is dusted with a gold dust, the same dust that coats his skin. He is bearfoot. Female Chariot: She is wearing a knee length flowing wispy dress, which floats around her. Its the same pale green as the guys shirt. She had the same vines wrapping her arms, and legs. She had basic golden make-up and has a wheat necklace on. Her hair has been braided with wheat, and has the same gold powder in it. She has no shoes, and has golden nail-polish and a single simple green ring on her middle finger of her left hand. District 12 Flurisha Maximona Age: 22 Male Chariot: He will be wearing a skin tight black leotard, with small red gems coating his arms and legs. His hair will be died deep red, like blood and will be set on fire, and will be gelled verticle. He will be wearing jet black leather gloves with small red rubies inset in the palms. He will have his skin covered in black paint and is wearing black boots, with golden laces that glow in the dark. Female Chariot: She is wearing a short floaty black knee length dress, and like the boy it is coated in small red gems. She has red velvet gloves on, that go up to her elbows, since the dress is sleevless. She is wearing a set of high heeled jet red shoes, with small gold pieces over it, and small chunks of onyx. Her hair is in a bun, with little red pieces of string tying it up. She has no make up on. District 13 District 14 The Capitol Category:Characters Category:Stylists Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne